mha_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Raijuro Nakeshi
Not much can be said about his past because he dislikes talking about it but what is known from different areas such as government documents and what he has said is that, Raijuro is the youngest of four in the Nakeshi family, growing up he was very sensitive and unable to control his emotions; the simplest things used to make him cry so easily, as he got older and saw a lot more (One of these things being his most loved and closest brothers demise, the one born right before him "Yaneroo''). Though it became a lot simpler to control these urges. He always strived to be better than his rivals and elder siblings this venture lead to his "strong will'' to keep trying and to not give up. As a teenager he tried changing himself up a lot more, no longer being the loud vibrant kid he was to being a silent teen, when his ADHD does not kick in, of course, things worth mentioning about Raijuro is that he is extremely durable both at body and mind and can handle a lot more than his peers. He is definitely a one of a kind for his characteristics as not many can understand him, it's very simple to get weirded/creeped out by him but under all that he is a guy you can relate to and work with. Personality Nakeshis usually show symptoms of ADHD the same goes for Raijuro, he shows symptoms sometimes, he is generally a quiet and simple guy who is stern a lot of the time, once he says his piece that's it unless his character changes via ADHD that's when he talks more, his two personalities spawn from silent and basically the mediocre shonen bad guy who is not really a good guy and rivals the main character, the other is when he is hyperactive and says what he thinks. Other than this Raijuro has a "will'' of fire that can keep him going even further than most his peers, due to endurance and the pain he has been through in the past though little he is still a very sensitive person making that little pain a lot. Appearance For the majority of his life, his trademark and what he was known for was his crazy hair. It took the shape of an afro, spiking out at all angles giving it a rounded shape, his hairs base is a light brown almost resembling ginger but a more accurate description would be light chestnut with the tips of each strand of hair being a darker chestnut As a kid, he usually wore t-shirts and a pair of shorts for bottoms with a green strap going down the side, other than that he usually wore whatever. As a teen to adulthood, Raijuro wears a white a white jacket with a grey undershirt that is longer than said jacket, he likes flicking the collar of it up and keeping it that way while for his bottoms he wore grey slacks that he usually tucked into some slick leather black boots, the grey bottoms had random straps on them but they were used to keep his accessories For his missions, he wears a black metallic mask without changing his appearance much. This mask is specially made with red lenses for night vision and tubes for polluted areas so he can breathe. The mask is very small is it barely covers the majority of his face, mainly just the frontal area. Techniques/Equipment With his quirk, Raijuro created a few techniques which he enjoys using 3 of them being '''On your marks, Get set, GO / Line of Sight: '''The name is quite explanatory this is when Raijuro, bends over onto his hands and tip of his toes and simply runs forward as if he was in a race, he concentrates on one area or destination or even enemy and rushes towards it. He can only go in a straight line though, as this is his focused line of sight. '''After-effect: '''This is when Raijuro blitzed his opponent with ferocious speed and attacks them with a fury of fast punches and kicks, after doing this to opponents Raijuro realized it is such a quick technique that the pain usually kicks in a few seconds after the attempt has been landed hence its name, unlike the last technique Raijuro can turn around corners and follow his opponent as this time he is not prepped for a single position. '''Finishing Line: '''This is like the first technique except he has more control over where he goes and as he moves trails of himself are left behind him making it seem as though he is either standing in one place or he is moving very slowly, this is a move he can only use if he is ever forced to go into his third phase. Library * Approved by (An admin or moderator will provide their signature here) Category:Incomplete RPCs